


Date Night

by Rylee_Writes



Series: Polyshipweek 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Aromantic Character, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Writes/pseuds/Rylee_Writes
Summary: Written for polyshipweek over on tumblr forthispromptIn which Natasha and Steve go out on a date and then come home to their other two favorite people.





	Date Night

Natasha and Steve didn’t go on many dates by themselves, usually preferring to spend time with their other partners as well. She knew for Steve it was because he didn’t want them to feel left out and she could relate, even though she could just see the look Bucky would give them if they ever voiced that thought. All four of them were kinda new to this whole polyamorous thing, but so far they were doing okay with making sure everyone was comfortable in the relationship. 

She and Clint had been together for years before they met Steve or Bucky and it was common knowledge that Steve and Bucky had always loved each other even if they had never been able to admit to it. She wasn’t really sure what had made her fall in love with Steve and Bucky, or what made any of the three of them decide to love her back, but she wasn’t complaining. 

Identifying as demiromantic and asexual had never made it easy for her to find a partner, but Clint had changed all that when he’d pushed his way in past her walls and wormed his way into her heart. She had slowly gotten used to him being there and not letting her push him away, and then things had changed all over again when Steve and Bucky did the same thing. It had taken all four of them a long time to come to terms with what their relationship was and to learn how to actually talk to each other when they needed to. 

This time they had decided to go out to a club and go dancing, hoping they could avoid the paparazzi. There were already enough rumors going around in the media over who Steve Rogers could possibly be dating after having been spotted with all three of his partners. And there were always those people who seemed to think he and Tony were seeing each other, too. Natasha always laughed when she heard anything about that, but mostly because Tony loved to play it up and never denied it. He knew about their relationship and did it just to fuck with the media, Natasha was sure. 

So far they hadn’t run into anyone they knew or anyone with cameras, but Natasha was sure it was only a matter of time. She didn’t have time to get too worried, though, because Steve pulled her out onto the dance floor and kept all of her focus on him. 

They didn’t get much downtime and they definitely didn’t get to go dancing very often, so Natasha wasn’t sure how much fun the two of them would have, but she was willing to try anything once and she knew how much Steve loved to dance. Once upon a time she had loved it just as much, but years of being an assassin had stripped that away. 

As if sensing her hesitation, Steve didn’t waste any time taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. It didn’t take long for her to end up flush against Steve, his chest against her back as they moved in time to the music. It was easy to lose herself in it and if the elated look in Steve’s eyes was any indication he was having just as much fun as she was. 

Both of them were flushed and laughing by the time they made it over to a section of the wall where there were slightly less people, both of them needing a break from the mass of people. Steve still couldn’t get drunk and Natasha didn’t drink much while out in public, so they hadn’t really seen the point in getting anything. Natasha grinned as she leaned against Steve, pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiled back, tucking a wayward lock of hair back behind her ear, and returned the kiss. 

With the next song change, something upbeat that she vaguely recognized, Natasha was the one dragging Steve back out onto the dance floor. 

She had no idea how long they kept at it, but it was well past midnight when they finally stumbled out the door. They didn’t head home right away, instead choosing to take a walk in the cool air for awhile first. 

Natasha twined her fingers with Steve’s and gave him a wry smile. “That was fun. We should come with Bucky and Clint sometime.” 

Steve’s answering smile was almost too bright to look at, and smiles like that were the reason Clint had dubbed Steve “Sunshine” and refused to let go of the nickname. Personally, she found it adorable and had called him it in many different languages. Bucky was usually the only one who understood what she was saying and almost always smirked or laughed, leaving Steve and Clint wondering what was so funny. They had yet to figure it out and Natasha was endlessly amused by the whole thing. 

“I’m sure they would like that.” He huffed out a small laugh that she couldn’t help but think was adorable. “Doubt Buck’s gone dancing in a long time.” 

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Natasha snorted loudly and added, “We would have to keep an eye on Clint, though, or he’ll fall on his face.” 

Steve chuckled, giving her an amused look. “You’d think a guy who grew up in a circus would be less clumsy.” 

“You would think.” 

Clint had walked into walls and dropped things so many times over the years Natasha had lost count, and hardly anyone who had seen Hawkeye in action ever believed she was talking about the same person when she mentioned it. The first time he’d dropped a pot of coffee, said “aw, coffee, no” and just stared at the floor forlornly for a good five minutes in front of Steve and Bucky the look on Steve’s face had made her laugh so hard she had almost fallen out of her chair. Bucky had just rolled his eyes and started cleaning up the mess. Steve had looked like he couldn’t quite believe this was his life, which in all honestly had only made Natasha laugh harder. 

Natasha wasn’t sure what time it was when they finally made it back to their apartment, but she had expected Bucky and Clint to be asleep. Really, she should have known better. 

Bucky and Clint were curled up on the couch together, Bucky laying flat on his back while Clint was on top of him, his head on Bucky’s chest. It was easy to see Clint was fast asleep, but Bucky was still awake, even if he didn’t look like he was happy about it. If Natasha had to guess she would bet he had just woken up moments before they walked in. 

She grinned as she leaned over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You couldn’t convince him to go to bed?” 

Bucky shrugged as much as he was able to, looking more asleep than awake. 

She exchanged an amused glance with Steve. It wasn’t often that they got to see Bucky this relaxed and they loved it each time it happened. 

The couch really wasn’t big enough to fit all of them comfortably, but that had never stopped any of them before. She settled herself along the top of the couch while Steve lifted Bucky’s feet (and Clint, although the extra weight barely seemed to faze him) and got comfortable underneath their boyfriend. Clint mumbled something incoherent and Natasha reached down to run her fingers through his hair, knowing it would help him to stay asleep. 

She pillowed her head on her other arm, smiling fondly down at her boys. Steve’s head was resting against the cushions on the back of the couch and he looked more content than anyone else under the weight of two grown men would have. Bucky had fallen back asleep within seconds of Steve settling down and Clint was dead to the world, her touch seeming to have helped him to stay that way. 

She smiled, closing her eyes. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep, too.


End file.
